Conventionally, a personal computer (PC) or other such computer has been used to control devices such as printers and multifunction peripherals possessing a printer function, scanner function, and the like. In order to use these devices through a computer, it has been necessary first to install a driver on the computer for each type of device being controlled. After installing a driver on the computer, the user performs operations to store information in the computer regarding the device being controlled by the driver.